


Last Kiss

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Last Kiss

“I don’t understand why you have to go!” She cried, as she followed him around the room while he gathered all his things.

“I told you, this is something I have to do.” He said, almost a mutter, had she not been following his every move, she could have missed it. He avoided her gaze as he stuffed his things into the suitcase on his bed, never in his life did he ever want her to go through anything like this. He was ashamed to face her, ashamed that he was not able to give her the answers that she wanted.

“I still don’t understand why!” She said, throwing her arms at her sides. Frustration and anguish battling in her mind and in her heart.

He screwed his eyes shut and swallowed, trying to keep his own emotions in check. As he fixed his bag and set it to the floor; he gathered what he could of himself and finally faced her, putting his hands on the sides of her arms.

“It’s never a question of why. What the clergy wills has to be done, I made that commitment the day I was called to this life.” He stared into her eyes, almost hoping that the look in them would change.

She gasped through her tears and buried her face into his chest, continuing to sob as she grabbed at the fabric on his chest.

His breath trembled, as it took all his will not to join her in tears. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair as he let her cry on his chest.

She lifted her head from him, her hands still resting on his chest, the steady beat of his heart against her palms.

Her glistening, tear soaked eyes met his and he felt as though he had been stabbed through the heart.

“At least,” she started, her lips trembling as her eyes roamed his mask, a clear image of the face underneath manifesting in her mind. “Kiss me, one last time.”

He swallowed, holding back his own tears and slowly, stretched up his arm and lifted up his mask above his mouth.

She reached up, meeting her lips up to his. The tenderness of the kiss was almost unbearable, his past reassurances rang back in her ears but his kiss told her different. She fought away any emotion to cling to him, for she knew that it would only make it harder.

She felt the end of the kiss as he gently tugged his head back, and she whimpered, eye shutting tighter as new tears continued to form. She dropped her head, not wanting to see those truly blue eyes, blue both in colour and emotion. She sobbed harder as she felt him step back from her, replacing his mask before grabbing his bag with one hand as the other held one of her hands on his chest.

He sniffled, and put her hand against the side of his face. He could smell the scent of her lotion from her hand. He blinked, and a stray tear fell from his eye. He was afraid, afraid that he was going to forget, from his senses to his emotions, forget everything that she ever made him feel.

A final tug from reality and he dropped his arm, though still clutching her hand in his. Then, she felt him move away, until with each step, his skin slipped away from hers.


End file.
